Season 12
} Season 12 } Season Information Chapter Paternalistic Inquiries of Honorable Anticipations Aired May 16, 2031--August 1, 2031 Episodes 12 Premiere The Genesis of Immortality Finale Endless Revelations of Negligence Slogan The Year of Perdition The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Twelfth Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals began airing in the United States on May 16, 2031. Due to the formidable writers becoming consolidated and developing strategic stimulations to incorporate the cast numerations; each executive attribution decided to contribute one last conclusional season which will terminate and alter reclined distinctions that could preclude the reign or internal relationships of the original congregation of immortals. This impending season will inform viewers if the original congregation were classified as the initial corporeal illuminations administered or distributed the immortal strain from the original witch. Despite the gratuitous and imminent percolation that fans have assigned and vindicated towards executive producers of the phenomenal original series, the creator of the series has decided to conclude the last episode as a three-hour matriculation in order to distribute tension and everlasting doctrines that is required to incorporate sensational criterions. Season Summary Season Twelve announces the distinction and formidable consolidation of a witch whom entails of internal ramifications that was distributed from the original witch in order to illuminate contradictions and several contexts that will infinitely alter the existences of each original vampire within the original aggregation of celestials. Classified as one of the primary admirers of Lorena and her former mythical analogies, Sawyer obtains subliminal information that is based on the primary and significant location of the original immortal that has formidable and scandalous revelations for the original vampire congregation as their reign as the first vampiric congregation will remain accumulating and nostalgic. Unaware of the numerating and gratified oscillations that will become released, Sawyer encompasses the psychological idea of awakening the primordial allegiance in order to recommend contingent postulations and assigned horrendous objectives. Distributed abundance within the formulating municipal of the supernatural dominion, Eric begins to designed irrational barricades within his internal compassion due to the liberating desolation of his companions and his mother whom stimulated their lives in order to regain prosperity amongst the celestial province. Acknowledging his abhorrent partitions, Isabella tries to gain and attribute towards his unrelenting and vicarious numerations but Eric begins to terminate the reparation in order to indulge the contrivances of Kristina whom understands his formality of suitable complications which will initiate the vexation of nefarious and inclined proportions. Precluding sufficient analogies that could begin to terminate generous transgressions has Camille becoming thoughtless regarding the proportions she begin to neglect and require her immediate attention while she absconded from her primary dominion and transferred to the northern hemisphere of California as she decline to communicate with the original aggregation in numerous of perennials. Aligned with the initial reparation of secluding benevolent and interesting severances with numerical and quantitative assurances, Michael has begun to accumulate vexations of supplemental ordinances due towards releasing his subconscious from intermediate distillations regarding the severe eradication of imperative celestials that signified benedictions of optimism and impending expectations. Ordained towards irregular and formulative tenacities which are derived from consistent and opulent terminations, André proposes the external ramification of emulative suggestions that is considering his congregation to replicate their internal discomfort and agony which has supplemented their ordained orchestrations for numerous amounts of perennials. Luminous among cordial expectations that are depicted to seclude deviant and horrendous justification throughout the compassionate vexation, Vincent transacts personal ideologies with the assistance of Ariana whom begins to correlate their primordial lineage as it becomes classified as a qualitative incentive in order to apprehend their phenomenal and erroneous copulation. Chapters *Chapter 12: (Paternalistic Inquiries of Honorable Anticipations) (241-253) Incentive among compassionate and deprivating oscillations that has transpired among an entire reparation of terminal hostilities which persevered through horrendous and malignant formalities, the original congregation endures an experience of retribution and imminent regulation in order to terminate complicated accumulations due towards formidable exigencies. Declining rigorous and opulent similarities throughout an abundance of stimulating transgressions, previous ascensions from the historical litigations begin to incorporate exterior supplementations that has been vindicated for more than three millenniums as aggressional matriculations have obtained an entire collections which presides over the bountiful consideration of imperialistic observations as the aggregation of original vampires will accustom the severance regarding the impending benedictions of revelations and superior irrigations. *The main antagonists in this absolute chapter are Sawyer and Ezra. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille KeKe Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella Jaden Smith as Gordon Logan Browning as Helena Booboo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Justine Lattimore as Alissa Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Ashley Thornton as Kristina Shay Mitchell as Selene Melicia Johnson as Sariah Anivlis Fernandes as Kate Lee Thompson Young as Blake Nick Dawson as Rowan Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Ryan Sandberg as Jake Michael Ealy as Ezra Sharon Leal as Sawyer Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Episodes